


Gloomy Night Turned Bright

by LdyBastet



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Thunder and deep thoughts are keeping Haru awake. Ren knows how to take advantage of the situation and how to make Haru relaxed and sleepy...





	Gloomy Night Turned Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a bunch of challenges: Octobercest, SpooktoberChallenge (using the prompt _thunder_), and Season of Kink (using the prompt _age kink_ on my 2019 card). Many thanks to my fabulous beta-reader, misumaru!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** スーパーラヴァーズ is the property of Abe Miyuki, I'm just borrowing the characters to play with them. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt or abused in the writing of this story.

The room was lit up by a flash of lightning, showing Ren's sleeping face to Haru. A couple of seconds later, there was a deep rumble that even rattled the window. The rain that drummed against it was heavy, and had been going on for a while now. It had been raining when Haru woke up, and it was still raining, now with the added drama of thunder.

He'd heard something disturbing from Aki and Shima earlier that evening - apparently he'd not been the slightest bit interested in Ren during his latest episode of memory loss. It was baffling to him. Why had he, when he had thought himself to be seventeen years old himself - the same age as Ren - not thought Ren was adorable? It made no sense. Had he really been so different back then? Were the experiences and memories that had built up since his seventeenth year necessary to make his attraction to Ren possible? Or was it something else? Was he just a pervert, like Ren sometimes called him? 

Something that also bothered him, that neither Shima nor Aki knew about, was the marks, the bruises he'd found on Ren that day after he'd recovered his memories again. If he hadn't been interested in Ren, then why did it look like he'd taken Ren, and roughly too at that? Haru didn't understand this at all. Ren still hadn't said a word about it.

"Can't sleep?" Ren's voice startled Haru, pulling him out of his thoughts, just as another flash of lightning lit them up. 

"Ren!" Haru smiled. "Did the thunder wake you up?" Once again, there was a loud rumble.

"Maybe." Ren shrugged. 

"It's okay." Haru wrapped his arms around Ren and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll protect you from the thunder. You can always sleep in my bed when there's a storm or thunder."

Ren squirmed, trying to push Haru away. "I'm always sleeping in your bed anyway. And I'm not afraid of thunder."

"It's okay if you are, though," Haru insisted, not wanting to let go of Ren just yet. It felt good to hold him close - he was warm and it made Haru feel like everything was going to be okay.

Ren sighed and stopped struggling, instead resting his head on Haru's shoulder. "You worry too much. Would you feel better if I say that I am?"

Haru nodded.

"Will you kiss me if I say I'm afraid? Will you try to make me feel better?"

Haru nodded again, holding his breath.

"Then I'm afraid," Ren said quietly. As if on cue, the thunder cracked again and the room was bright as daylight for an instant. 

"Ren..." Haru whispered and tilted Ren's face up to kiss him. He started slow, just lips moving softly against Ren's, but Ren seemed to melt in his arms, his lips parting to invite a deeper kiss, an invitation that Haru could never resist. He slipped his tongue into Ren's mouth, teasing his tongue, gently licking a plump lower lip, tasting, exploring...

"Aah! Haru..." 

Ren was like putty in his arms, moaning and gasping... and getting decidedly aroused, Haru noticed as something was growing hard against his hip. Ren was clutching Haru's t-shirt, squirming against him, and when Haru pressed his thigh against Ren's crotch, the reaction was immediate, with Ren moaning louder. Clearly, something had to be done. Haru couldn't leave Ren like this, because that would be cruel, and Haru felt like he'd already said and done enough cruel things to Ren, even though he didn't remember them clearly, or at all in some cases.

Haru pushed down the waistband of Ren's sweatpants and closed his hand around his erection. But as he started stroking Ren, Ren reached into Haru's pants, trying to touch him in return. "Ren, you don't have to..." Haru could take care of himself later, in the bathroom.

"No... I want to," Ren whispered and his fingers brushed against Haru's cock. "I want to make you feel good too."

"Ren..." Haru could imagine the look on Ren's face, his cheeks flushed with arousal, and Haru's resistance crumbled like a dry sandwich left out on a plate during the day. He pushed Ren down on his back on the bed and pushed down his own sweatpants too and lay down over Ren, covering him. Ren was shorter than Haru, still, despite the recent growth spurt, so the position made it difficult to kiss. But as Haru started moving, rubbing his cock against Ren's, that little inconvenience was soon forgotten. 

The next flash of lightning revealed that the look on Ren's face was exactly what Haru imagined, and it only made him more aroused. He reached down between them and took both their cocks into his hand, pressing them together, and started stroking. Feeling Ren's hardness against his own was amazing, the silky-smooth skin and the slickness of precome... Ren grabbed Haru's arms tightly, lost in the pleasure. 

"Ha-ru..." Ren gasped and twitched underneath him, fingers digging into Haru's arms, then his hot come spilled over Haru's fingers and cock.

Feeling Ren come was just about one of the hottest things Haru had experienced, and this time, he wasn't far behind himself. Just a few more strokes and he came too, shooting his load over Ren... and Ren's t-shirt.

"Sorry," Haru began as soon as he'd taken a few moments to compose himself. He pulled at the soiled t-shirt to get it off Ren. "You can't sleep in this, I'll get you a new one..."

Ren shook his head. "It's fine. I don't need one."

Haru looked at the shirt in his hand. It was already soiled, and they needed to clean up... He quickly wiped the come off them both and then took off his own t-shirt, and pulled it down over Ren's head. "There, you can have mine."

Ren snuggled close to him when he lay down again. "Smells like you. I think I'll keep it."

Haru held Ren tightly. He felt so lucky to have Ren in his life, and that he was still with him, despite everything... One day, he thought as he was dozing off, he really had to gather up the courage to ask Ren to tell him how far they went during Haru's memory loss. Maybe he was missing out on something? Maybe Ren was frustrated that he didn't get more? Or... Maybe this was exactly right?


End file.
